heridas del corazon
by jhossietaisho
Summary: kagome ya no es la misma de antes, ahora su corazon se ha cerrado al amor debido a todas las cosas que le han pasado, pero un dia llega alguien que esta dispuesto a devolverle la confianza y no descansara hasta lograrlo
1. Chapter 1

Querido diario a pasado un largo tiempo desde que no escribo en ti, ya han pasado 5 años desde que volví del sengoku aquel horroroso día en que cerré mi corazón para que ya no lo dañaran y que poco a poco se fue cubriendo de hielo, han pasado muchas cosas en estos 5 años, cosas que me han hecho mas fuerte, hace ya 4 años que mi vida cambio drasticamente en aquel maldito accidente que me quito lo único valioso que me quedaba... mi familia y eso fue el detonante de que de una vez por todas mi corazón se congelara para siempre así ya no sufriré mas a causa de nadie y creo que la falta de sentimientos fue lo que me ayudo en lo profesional ahora soy la mujer mas joven en ser inmensamente rica, eleve por todo lo grande el apellido Higurashi, me importa poco que la prensa me llame la dama del hielo eso no es importante mi empresa se eleva cada vez mas nunca pensé que seria una empresaria dueña de la prestigiosa empresa textil Higurashi la mas grande de todo Japón siempre rodeada de gente hipócrita y altamente falsa que solo busca su propio beneficio, cambie mucho lo admito ya no soy la pequeña sacerdotisa bondadosa, carismática y risueña que todos conocían aquella que daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, aquella que entrego su corazón esperando ser correspondida que estúpida fui, le entregue mi corazón a inuyasha esperando que un día me correspondiera y aquel maldito día me entere que todo fue un estúpido error


	2. flash back

**los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi** **yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener **

flash back 5 años atras.  
al fin naraku habia sido destruido todos estaban reunidos en la aldea de la anciana kaede celebrando que por fin todo habia terminado, sango y miroku al fin dieron el gran paso estaban comprometidos y pronto seria la boda,kohaku estaba con vida al igual que kikyo  
inu: kagome... eto... p podemos hablar..  
kag: claro inuyasha  
inu: ven acompañame  
y asi fueron al arbol sagrado donde todo habia empezado  
kag:inuyasha estas bien te noto un poco nervioso, te pasa algo  
inu: sentado en las raices del arbol sagrado veras kagome yo te queria decir que ya decidi con quien me quedare  
kag: y ya.. veo.. para eso me.. llamaste cierto  
inu: viendo fijamente a kagome si... yo.. me... di cuenta que a la que amo de verdad es... a... ti kagome  
kag: estaba en shock al fin era correspondida por inuyasha estaba inmensamente feliz, inu yasha no sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento me haces muy feliz  
inu: eso significa que te quedaras aqui conmigo  
kag: si inuyasha me quedare aqui contigo  
inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente pero sin llegar a hacerle daño poco a poco sus rostros se fueron hacercando hasta que al fin se dieron un beso en el cual transmitieron todos sus sentimientos al fin podian ser felices juntos  
kag: inuyasha y ya le dijiste a kikyo tu decision  
inu: no todavia no se lo he dicho  
kag: no te vas a arrepentir de esta decision verdad  
inu: fhe tonta... por supuesto que no  
kag: sera mejor volver con los chicos nos deben estar esperando  
en eso una de las serpientes de kikyo paso cerca de ellos  
kag: ve con ella yo ire a la cabaña de la anciana kaede  
inu: esta bien llegare pronto  
kag: esta bien  
la tarde paso sin novedades, ya al anochecer kagome estaba muy preocupada por inuyasha no habia regresado  
kag: sango no has visto a inuyasha  
sango: no kag lo siento no lo veo desde que fueron a hablar en la mañana  
kag: ya veo bueno lo voy a buscar ya vuelvo  
sango: kag porque mejor no lo esperas no a de tardar en venir  
kag: no mejor lo buscare no tardo  
sango: esta bien ve con cuidado  
al estar en el bosque vio unas serpientes de kikyo  
kag: estara todavia con ella, bueno nada pierdo con preguntar  
al llegar a un claro vio algo que le rompio el corazon su amado inuyasha, el que le habia dicho esa misma tarde que la amaba estaba haciendo el amor con kikyo  
kag pov: no puedo creer que me este haciendo esto, jamas le perdonare el que me haya engañado de esa forma ya no mas, ya no llorare mas por ti inuyasha ya me canse de esto lo siento pero ya no puedo estar mas en este lugar  
regreso corriendo a la aldea a preparar sus cosas para mas nunca regresar al sengoku  
shippo: kagome te pasa algo  
kag: no shippo estoy bien me quieres acompañar al pozo  
shippo: te vas, yo no quiero que te vayas  
kag: ya lo se shippo pero ya no puedo estar cerca de inuyasha ya no lo soporto no puedo mas  
shippo: ese perro tonto te hizo sufrir de nuevo  
kag: shippo prometeme que no le diras a nadie que me voy, no quiero causar problemas  
shippo: te lo prometo kag pero te voy a extrañar mucho comenzando a llorar  
kag: no llores shippo no quiero que sufras por culpa mia  
shippo: es que tu eres como mi mamá y si tu no estas yo me quedare solito  
kag: escuchame shippo tu jamas estaras solo tambien esta sango y miroku que te quieren mucho y para que me recuerdes ten esto entregandole un relicario dentro hay una foto mia asi la podras ver simpre que quieras y sentiras que yo estoy contigo  
shippo: esta bien, adios kagome  
kag: no te quiero ver triste regalame una hermosa sonrisa para recordarte siempre asi  
shippo: esta bien sonriendo te quiero mucho  
kag: abrazandolo yo tambien te quiero mucho y siempre siempre los recordare a todos con mucho cariño, jamas los olvidare lo prometo, ahora sera mejor que regreses a la aldea se pueden preocupar por ti y quiero que cuando creas que es el mejor momento le digas a sango y miroku que me fui pero solo a ellos yo sellare el pozo para que ese sucio hanyou no pueda cruzar  
shippo: adios kagome y te prometo que cumplire todo lo que me dijiste adios  
kag: adios pequeño shippo y salto dentro del pozo  
fin flash back

**para los que siguen mi historia les queria agradecer desde ahora ya que sus reviews son el alimento para mi querida musa y creo que esta historia la estare actualizando 1 vez a la semana **

**Jhossie Taisho **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con la historia lamento mucho la tardanza pero les dejo un capitulo un poco largo para disculparme **

**como saben los personajes de Inuyasha son única y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los uso para entretenerlos un poco con las locuras que a mi loca musa se le ocurren...**

****_cursiva: son los pensamientos de los personajes_

_%%%%: _son los cambios de escena

(): mis comentarios acerca de lo que pasa en la escena

**bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta la historia...!**

En el inicio de lo que se podía ver seria un hermoso día se puede ver a una mujer siendo despertada en una lujosa habitación por unos traviesos rayos que se colaban a través de las cortinas, -camino con dirección a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para salir al balcón- se ve a una mujer un poco alta, cabellos azabaches hasta las caderas piel blanca y unos profundos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo.  
kag: un nuevo día, no puedo creer que hoy sea mi cumpleaños, -en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de tristeza- como me gustaría que esten hoy conmigo mamá , abuelo,sota me hacen tanta falta -en ese momento el teléfono sonó-  
kag: aló  
?: lamento molestarla tan temprano señorita Higurashi pero el señor Cannavaro quiere confirma la cita que tiene hoy con respecto a la sede en italia  
kag: gracias zura dile a antonio que lo veo en mi oficina a las 9 de la mañana para hablar acerca de lo correspondiente, algo mas  
zura: solo queria desearle un feliz cumpleaños señorita  
kag: gracias zura nos vemos en la oficina  
zura: hasta entonces  
al cortar la llamada kagome entro a darse un baño para irse a la oficina, 30 minutos despues salio vistiendo un traje que consistia en una falda entallada que le llegaba a las rodillas una camisa de seda roja con un saco negro que la hacia verse mas estilizada llevaba unos altisimos zapatos tacon aguja de color rojo que la hacian ver mas elegante bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde la esperaba su ama de llaves con el desayuno listo  
himeko: señorita como amanecio  
kag: bien gracias nana  
himeko: feliz cumpleaños mi niña, se que extraña mucho a su familia pero sabe que aqui estoy yo si me necesita para lo que sea  
kag: gracias nana tu eres la unica persona con la que me permito bajar la guardia, eres de las unicas personas en las que puedo confiar pero bueno sera mejor dejar la melancolia para otro dia ya que se me hace tarde, hasta la noche nana  
himeko: hasta la noche mi niña  
salio de su casa y subio a su auto un hermoso auto deportivo color plata, condujo por las calles de tokio para llegar a las oficinas de su empresa, al llegar fue saludada por todos sus empleados, a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas debajo de todo ese carater frio todavia habia un poco de la bondad que la caracterizaba y por eso era tan querida por todos sus empleados. subio al ascensor y llego al piso 20 que era donde se encontraba su despacho  
zura: hola señorita higurashi buen dia, aqui tiene los papeles que me pidio con el detalle de los ingresos y los gastos del ultimo mes, recuerde que a las 8 tiene una reunion con el señor Tenno con respecto a su participacio en el baile de beneficencia para la sala de pediatria, a las 9 tiene otra reunion con el señor Cannavaro sobre lo de Italia, tambien queria decirle que la señorita Rossi le dejo un mensaje y que espera que le devuelva la llamada  
kag: gracias zura cuando llege el señor Tenno lo haces pasar de inmediato y lo mismo con el señor Cannavaro y por favor comunicame con Amaya de inmediato, y algo mas  
zura: digame señorita  
kag: te he dicho que no me gusta que uses tantos formalismos cuando estamos juntas me haces sentir vieja  
zura: esta bien kagome  
kag: gracias te puedes retirar

%%%%%%%% En otro lugar %%%%%%%% Se puede ver un lujoso auto que se dirige a un gran edificio de oficinas, aparco en el estacionamiento y se mira a un hombre de porte elegante que se dirige a los ascensores saco su telefono y marco un numero ?: Espero que hayas hecho lo que te ordene -dijo al momento que le contestaron- ?: Si amo, ya esta todo listo solo lo estamos esperando ?: hmp -fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar la llamada- llego al piso 22 el lugar donde estaba su nueva oficina y donde su sirviente lo estaba esperando no le tomo mucha importancia todas las mirabas que le dedicaban las féminas, para el eran seres inferiores, entro a su oficina y su sirviente empezó con su discurso lleno de alabanzas a su persona era fastidioso ya cansado lo mando a callar ?: señor aqui estan los documentos que me pidio acerca de las empresas Higurashi ?: hmp, te puedes ir ?: al fin te encontre Miko...

**continuara...**

**gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan reviews ya que son el alimento de mi musa, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de quien aparecio pero solo les puedo decir que las cosas no van a estar muuuuuy tranquilas que se diga y con respecto a Shippo e de adelantarles que el si se reencontrara con su querida mamá y otras personas mas apareceran confundiendo a nuestra querida kagome **

**hasta la proxima **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola** de nuevo aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo ** **este cap se basa en los pensamientos de sesshomaru, disculpen si es un poco corto pero solo es como para que entiendan la historia y lo que pasara con nuestra parejita, y ya tengo preparado el primer encuentro que sera en el proximo cap**

**sin mas palabrerías mias aqui esta el nuevo cap que lo disfruten **

Despues de tanto tiempo al fin esas cerca y esta vez no te dejare ir tan facilmente como la ultima vez

flash back

en un lago cerca de la aldea de la anciana kaede se encontraba un poderoso youkai y una extraña miko  
kag: hola Sesshomaru, no esperaba verte aqui sessho: hmp kag: pense que ya habiamos pasado por esa etapa de tratar de ignorarme pero veo que no -suspiro- bueno ya que vas a ignorarme no te va a importar si te hago compañia cierto sessho: miko eres molesta kag: yo no soy molesta y mi nombre es KA GO ME aprendetelo no es tan dificil sessho: no tengo por que hacerlo no eres alguien importante solo eres un debil e insignificante humano, nada sorprendente kag: y tu eres un egocentrico, narsicista con complejo de superioridad y grandeza -gritando con tono molesto- ademas tu no eres nadie para desirme que soy insignificante no tienes el derecho de tratarme asi sessho: y el mestizo y la miko de barro si pueden -sonriendo de forma cinica- eres patetica e hipocrita vienes a gritarme y a exigirme que te trate con respeto cuando luego vas y te humillas con ese bastardo cuando el a la primera oportunidad que tiene se va con esa miko de barro kag: - con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos- tienes razon soy patetica, pero el amor te hace cometer estupideses ademas el lazo que une a inuyasha y kikyo es muy fuerte y no me puedo meter en su relacion por mas que trate de olvidar el amor que siento por inuyasha mi corazon no lo acepta, ademas yo prometi estar a su lado sin importar nada sessho: eres patetica kag: lo se pero el corazon no se manda tu no decides de quien enamorarte solo sucede, dime sesshomaru tu has amado a alguien sessho: ese es un estupido sentimiento humano, es inservible solo demuestra debilidad kag: te equivocas sesshomaru el amor es el arma mas poderosa que existe si son los sentimientos correctos, cuando 2 personas se enamorar y ese sentimieno es puro y sincero no hay quien pueda derrotarlo todo por el simple hecho de querer proteger a la persona que amas sessho: hmp kag: bueno me tengo que ir, fue bueno hablar contigo y piensa en lo que te dije, adios sesshomaru sessho: estupides (_**sabes que lo que te dijo**_ _**es cierto**_) quien eres tu y por que estas en mi mente (_**soy tu conciencia, verdadero yo o tu bestia como me quieras llamar**_) que es lo que quieres ( _**sabes que la pequeña miko tiene razon no se por que te empeñas en llevarle la contraria**_) es una estupida humana hablando de cosas inservibles no es nada relevante (_**sabes que ella es muchas cosas menos estupida, es la unica hembra que te a retado y por eso te gusta ella es especial y no solo es por su aroma tan hipnotizante toda ella nos cautiva**_) estupideses, yo no soy como mi padre no caere ante los encantos de una debil humana _**(di lo que quieras pero eso no cambiara las cosas**_) ya callate (_**bueno ojala no te arrepientas de ignorar el hecho de que esa humana esta destinada a ser nuestra hembra**_) ella nunca sera mi hembra primero la mato (_**y por que no lo has hecho antes, muchas veces has tenido la oportunidad de terminar con su vida cual es la diferencia**_) hmp (_**piensa en eso**_)

fin flash back

Si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso ella desde mucho tiempo atras habria sido mia, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella, cuanto tiempo pase soñando con tenerla entre mis brazos y que me dedicara esas sonrisas que me aceleraban el corazon aunque lo ocultara bien, cuanto tiempo pase esperando esos labios que me hipnotizaban y me tentaban y que ahora lo podre lograr

**Espero que les allá justado y si no pues se aceptan tomatazos, pedradas, jaladas de pelo etc... Por favor dejen sus reviews ya que es lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante con esta historia ya que a la vanidosa de mi musa le encantan **

**Nos leemos la proxima semana **


	5. Chapter 5

**y aqui estamos de regreso la loca de mi musa y yo con un recien salido capitulo **

**la vez pasada se me olvido poner esto pero aqui esta **

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**sin mas aqui esta **

sesshomaru fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta de su oficina  
sessho: adelante  
-al instante la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un joven que aparentaba 18 años con unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello naranja con cuerpo delgado pero musculoso (bueno ya se imaginaran de quien se trata)- lamento interrumpirte pero me entere que la encontraste  
sessho: asi es es dueña de la empresa textil Higurashi aunque ya no es la de antes al menos segun lo que dice ahi - lanzandole una revista en la que se veia una entrevista con kagome en la que hablaban de su ultima relacion con el hijo de un conocido politico que termino en una sonada ruptura que hizo que el termino "dama de hielo" se afianzara mas-  
shippo: -tomando la revista- no creo en esto ella no es asi, nunca lo fue y no creo que alla cambiado tanto en estos 5 años, aunque es algo gracioso y hasta ironico si lo analizas bien  
sessho: por que lo dices  
shippo: por que me recuerda a ti en la epoca feudal, en aquel entonces tu eras el lord del hielo jajajajajaja y ahora que ya no eres tan como decirlo "frio" lo es ahora kagome es gracioso parece que cambiaron de papele  
sessho: no te confies sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, el hecho que no lo sea contigo es por que te tolero mas, no significa que ya no puedo ser el despiadado lord del oeste como en antaño, solo te tolero porque te necesito por el momento y por que Rin te aprecia eso es todo  
shippo: en otro tiempo me ubiese sentido ofendido pero ya me acostumbre a tu caracter no por nada hemos convivido 500 años  
sessho: hmp, si eso era todo lo que querias te puedes retirar  
shippo: ahora que lo dices te llego esto -entregandole una invitacion-  
sessho: para que es esto  
shippo: es para un baile de beneficencia de una sala de pediatria, segun parece asistir importantes empresarios, politicos entre otros y como tu eres el dueño de la compañia " luna creciente" era obvio que tu presencia seria requerida  
sessho: ya veo, y cual es la fecha del baile  
shippo: es dentro de 2 semanas y se realizara en el salon del hotel Hilton  
sessho: bien, te puedes retirar  
shippo: -murmurando- gruñon  
sessho: te escuche  
shippo: lo sabia, nos vemos despues -cerrando la puerta para salir de la oficina-  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% en las empresas Higurashi %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
zura: -entrando a la oficina de kagome- disculpe si la interrumpo pero el señor Tenno acaba de llegar  
kag: -sin dejar de leer unos documentos- gracias zura por favor hazlo pasar  
zura: en seguida lo hago pasar  
al momento que salio zura, entro en la oficina de kagome un señor de avanzada edad de semblante sereno, cabello negro aunque se podian apreciar algunos mechones blancos, vestia un elegante traje y en sus ojos se podia apreciar la bondad de su corazon  
kag: -con una hermosa sonrisa- es bueno verlo señor Tenno por favor pongase comodo  
tenno: -tomando asiento frente al escritorio de kagome- gracias por recibirme kagome se que pasas muy ocupada y por eso no te voy a tomar mucho tiempo  
kag: al contrario señor tenno para mi no es ninguna molestia verlo por aqui, pero creo que a venido a hablar sobre el baile de beneficencia no es asi  
tenno: tan directa como siempre, pues si he venido por eso ya que quisiera que este año nos brindaras tu presencia en el evento  
kag: usted mejor que nadie sabe que no me gusta asistir ese tipo de eventos, tiene mi apoyo incondicional en lo que se refiere a donaciones monetarias pero no me gusta ir, no me siento a gusto redeada de tantas personas ya que me incomoda de sobremanera  
tenno: entiendo tu punto querida kagome y si fuera por mi no te molestaria para nada pero la directiva del hospital quiere hablar contigo ya que estan muy agradecidos con el apoyo que has mostrado al hospital y por eso te han nominado a persona del año y quieren entregarte un pequeño reconocimiento, seria un gran honor que tuvieramos tu presencia  
kag: señor tenno yo no hago esto para recibir ningun reconocimiento u otra cosa esto lo hago por que me nace hacerlo, lo hago por el simple hecho de querer ayudar nada mas  
tenno: por favor querida piensalo bien, nada me haria mas feliz que verte en el baile  
kag: -sonriendo de burlesca- sabes eso ya no funciona conmigo asi que deja de querer jugar con mis sentimientos no voy a caer en tu trampa tan facilmente  
tenno: -con tono de burla en su voz- no sabia que la dama de hielo tuviese sentimientos eso me sorprende bastante, y te equivocas querida yo no estoy jugando contigo simplemente dije la verdad ademas hay una persona que asistira al baile que quiero que conoscas  
kag: no estaras actuando de casamentera de nuevo verdad y por eso quieres que asista  
tenno: no, te equivocas, quiero que conoscas al dueño de las empresas luna creciente, acaba de llegar hace poco de los  
kag: he escuchado que nadie conoce al dueño de esas empresas, siempre son otras personas que se presentan a las distintas reuniones porque esta seria la excepcion  
tenno: tienes razon, lo que pasa que le gusta la privacidad por eso actua mediante intermedarios pero parece que esta vez sera el dueño en persona que asistira  
kag: si te digo que asistire me dejarias en paz  
tenno: tienes mi palabra querida, no te molestare mas -en un susurro- al menos hasta el baile  
kag: esta bien, y cuando es el baile  
tenno: es dentro de 2 semanas en el salon del Hotel Hilton, el baile empieza a las 8 de la noche  
kag:esta bien ahi estare -pensamientos- se que me arrepentire de esto, tengo un mal presentimiento como que algo va a pasar y no es solo eso, siento 2 presencias demoniacas bastante fuertes pero me parecen conocidas, lo mejor sera investigar despues  
tenno: bueno querida me voy mi mision a sido completada, nos vemos en el baile  
kag: nos veremos, cuidese y saludos a su familia  
tenno: adios  
salio de la oficina dejando sola a kagome con sus pensamientos  
kag: -pensamientos- no me puedo equivocar esas presencias me son familiares pero no puedo recordar de donde, aunque estoy segura que no fue en el sengoku ya que desterre todo eso de mi mente hace mucho tiempo lo mejor sera hablar con alguien -tomando el telefono- zura puedes venir un momento por favor, enseguida señorita, gracias  
al momento entro zura a la oficina ella era alta de pelo castaño hasta la cintura ojos color cafes  
zura: digame señorita  
kag: quiero hablar contigo de algo importante pero este es un tema que no tiene que ver con la oficina, hace poco senti 2 presencias demoniacas bastante fuertes y no quiero pensar en que puedan ser una amenaza, ya que su youki estaba controlado con un hechizo para que no se pueda persivir pero quiero estar completamente segura de esto y tu como eres tambien una sacerdotiza queria saber tu opinion acerca de esto  
zura: pense que solo yo las habia sentido, pero no sabia del hechizo despues de todo tu eres mas poderosa que yo, pero lo mejor sera mantenerlos vigilados hasta saber de quienes se trata y que es lo que quieren exactamente, ademas fue hace 3 dias que aparecieron  
kag: creo que tienes razon los mantendre vigilados para evitar una tragedia, no quiero que gente inocente se vea involucrada por si deciden atacar  
zura: mantenme al tanto de todo  
kag: lo hare, ahora cambiando de tema a que hora llega Cannavaro  
zura: llega en 10 minutos, y te llego esto -entegandole la invitacion-  
kag: -tomando la invitacion- parece que necesito un vestido  
zura: llamare a Amelia para que te mande algunos a tu casa  
kag: dile que mande para ti tambien o creias que iria sola  
zura: esta bien  
kag: algo me dice que en ese baile muchas cosas van a cambiar

**bueno a partir del siguiente capitulo seran mas largos lo prometo ya tengo la mayoria escrito, queria agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia y dejar sus reviews, se los agradesco de corazon**

**GRACIASsssssss**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo y se que me retrase asi que sin muchas palabrerias aqui esta la historia**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi**

zura: bueno en ese caso espero que sea para bien pero te dejo tengo que volver al trabajo jefa -guiñandole un ojo-  
kag: esta bien  
salio de la oficina dejándola sola de nuevo, camino hasta uno de los ventanales que estaban en su oficina, tenia una gran vista de la ciudad la época de primavera acababa de empezar y habian muchos arboles de cerezo en flor que le daban una hermosa visión que le trajo un extraño recuerdo del sengoku con la persona menos esperada y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar  
flash back  
en el bosque caminaba una hermosa miko buscando un lugar tranquilo para poder leer un libro que había comprado en una ida a su época y sin darse cuenta llego a un claro rodeado de arboles de cerezo en flor que le daban un hermoso toque romántico a esa parte del bosque sin darse cuenta que estaba acompañada de un imponente youkai que la observaba desde las sombras  
kag: -pensamientos- que hermoso lugar como me gustaría que hubiesen este tipo de lugares en mi época aunque seguramente no tan hermoso como este, me trae tanta paz y tranquilidad que no quisiera irme -suspirando- huele delicioso creo que me quedare un rato no creo que me necesiten en este momento en la aldea y asi podre leer tranquila mi libro bien kagome empecemos  
y asi empezó a leer a la sombra de un arbol sin percatarse que sesshomaru la miraba con curiosidad muy bien disfrazada con su mascara de frialdad paso mayor parte de la tarde mirandola fijamente kag: bien sin lugar a dudas me encanta Romeo y Julieta, como me gustaría poder sentir ese sentimiento tan grande que los unio

sessho: humana

kag: -sonrojada- ho hola sesshomaru, que haces aqui

sessho: -sentado en una rama- estaba antes que tu si preguntas eso humana

kag: mi nombre es kagome no humana

sessho: hmp

kag: y me viste leyendo -nerviosa-

sessho: no eres tan interesante como para prestarte atencion

kag: eso fue grosero sabes,que no te enseñaron a tratar a las personas

sessho: -bajando elegantemente- si me enseñaron pero tu no vales la pena humana -en tono burlon-

kag: -parandose molesta- que mi nombre es kagome entiendes KA GO ME no es tan dificil de aprender sabes

sessho: no tengo por que hacerlo

kag: youkai molesto

sessho: humana escandalosa

kag: engreido

sessho: debil

kag: cubo de hielo andante con complejo de grandeza

sessho: -tomandola del cuello- a quien crees que llamas asi humana

kag: -viendolo a los ojos- a ti

sessho: por que no me temes

kag: porque no has dado motivos para hacerlo

sessho: sabes que puedo matarte sin problemas -apretando mas el agarre en el cuello- seria facil

kag: lo se -tomando la mano de sesshomaru- pero no lo harás, has tenido la oportunidad muchas veces y aun sigo aqui

sessho: -soltandola- hmp

kag: porque eres asi sesshomaru se que no eres malo pues llevas a Rin en tu grupo

sessho: eso no es de tu interés

kag: y donde esta

sessho: en mi palacio con Jaken

kag: no sabia que tenias un palacio -sentándose en las raíces del árbol-

sessho: soy un lord, el mas poderoso de estas tierras

kag: si bueno -tomando de nuevo el libro que estaba a sus pies- ella es una buena niña

sessho: -viendo con curiosidad el libro- que es eso

kag: es un libro se llama Romeo y Julieta es un romance trágico, ellos se amaban con locura pero sus familias eran enemigas y se terminaron suicidando -suspiro- aunque aun asi es una hermosa historia

sessho: el amor es un sentimiento innecesario, lo unico que hace es volverte debil y vulnerable

kag: -viendo hacia el cielo- pero aun asi yo todavia creo en el, bueno fue bueno hablar contigo pero ya es tarde, -poniendose de pie- adios sesshomaru

fin flash back

kag: jum, aun ese libro es de mis favoritos, aunque tenias razon sesshomaru -con mirada sombria- el amor es innecesario

?: no lo creo querida

kag: -viendo hacia la puerta- hola Antonio no te escuche

Antonio es un joven alto, piel bronceada, ojos color gris y pelo negro, eterno admirador de kagome

anto: no te preocupes se notaba que estabas algo ocupada

kag: -sentandose- solo estaba recordando, nada mas

anto: -sentado frente kagome- como has estado hermosa

kag: Antonio ya hablamos de esto, nuestra relacion solo sera de amistad es lo unico que te puedo ofrecer

anto: no se quien fue el que te hirio en el pasado pero como ya te habia dicho esperare hasta que estes lista

kag: no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas

anto: dejemos esto para despues, aqui estan los documentos que pediste -entregandole un paquete- son todos los detalles de la cuenta, tambien va anexo los gastos del ultimo mes, como podras ver todo esta en orden, la fabrica no podria estar mejor

kag: ya veo, como tu dices todo esta en perfecto orden y las cuentas coinciden con los registros que tengo

anto: bueno ya que terminaste con esto que te parece si vamos a comer a algun lugar yo invito

kag: -viendo su reloj- me parece bien ya es un poco tarde despues de todo

anto: perfecto entonces hermosa señorita vamos

kag: vamos, -afuera de su oficina- zura por favor cancela las citas que tenga y ponlas despues de las 2 de la tarde

zura: si señorita, algo mas

kag: no nada mas

anto: vamos

salieron del edificio,se marcharon en el carro de antonio y minutos despues llegaron a un elegante restauran de comida italiana

kag: parece que hasta fuera de tu pais te encanta comer comida italiana

anto: pues si, estoy orgulloso de mi pais

kag: se nota aunque _esta presencia es la misma que senti hace 3 dias y esta aqui_

anto: te encuentras bien

sentado en una mesa del restaurante kagome miro una hermosa cabellera plateada

kag: _no puede ser, no ese cabello, esta presencia _ Sesshomaru

**chicos se que me retrase en actualizar la historia pero por asuntos familiares no pude actualizarla, espero solo sea esta vez**

**y con respecto a quien me pregunto lo de Rin ya prontro lo descubriran y si se preguntan si esta viva pues si lo esta asi que pendientes que ya la cosa se va a poner buena...**


End file.
